Star Wars Assault team Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Gem Run Challenge Today saw the launch of Gem Run Challenges, a series of 3 missions with a possible 5 gems up for rewards. This is the third Special Event since SW:AT first launched. The first Gem Run I played, I received 3 gems as part of my rewards. Presumably, there are 2 left to get, but I haven't had any luck getting the others yet. Anyone else having better luck? Bakelmun (talk) 21:18, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Somebody claims to got 7 here http://appinvasion.com/threads/post-your-gem-run-spoils-here.85448/page-2 ~~ The first time I played Gem Run, I got a notice that I got 1 gem, but the total number of gems I have made me think I may have gotten more. I have played Gem Run probably about 20 times since then, and once or twice gotten a notice that I got a gem, am I certainly only got a single gem in those instances. I did get quite a few new characters, but I had to sell most of them, as I didn't have any room for them. Zanshin (talk) 19:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Known Bugs On iPad Mini: Despite picking up cards in a mission, sometimes completing a mission gives no rewards. Bakelmun (talk) 17:48, June 16, 2014 (UTC) category:Known Bugs Room For Improvement Though SW:AT is a promising freemium CCG in the Star Wars universe, it's far from perfect. The game system is simple—it's a grind game, pitting stats against stats, with very little randomization to tips the scales now and then. Personally, I'd like to see the attributes stats (at least for Attack) be a stated Max value. In combat, then, the value of inflicted damage would be between the max value of the previous level and that of the current level. Anything that brings strategy into the game would be welcome. The only element of chance in the game is whether your attack misses or not. I find this rather boring. Also, unless they have extremely beneficial bonuses or special moves, Heroes that max out at Tier 4 or lower are really quite pointless. Why on Earth would anyone keep a Rebel Medic in their team? I'm enjoying the game because I'm a fan of Star Wars and I see the potential in this game. Without that potential, I'd be a fan playing something else. What are your thoughts? Bakelmun (talk) 01:38, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Arena problem How do I join a league? I've played plenty of arena battles and never ever have I managed to join a league. What am I doing wrong? Is there any other way to play those battles then clicking on the "Start New Battle" Battle button? 11:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Zofriax Got a different problem with the arena here. Starting a while ago, whenever I tried to start up an arena battle, I get a message saying "Error: Server error" followed by the game doing the "Restarting" sequence. I do get my 2 energy back, but this still results in me not being able to play in the arena. For some reason when the arena season ended, I was able to play a single battle, get placed into a league...and then the same old "Server error" came right back. —Lalala la (talk) 04:36, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I am getting the millions of voices server error as well. I wonder if the arena is shut down forever. It has been down for awhile now.